Brace Face
by imanalien
Summary: The problem with having a twin is that they know all of your embarrassing moments. Ryan shares a detail about Sharpay to his friends. Sharpay is not happy. Just a sibling fic.


**So this story happened when I couldn't find a lot of siblings being siblings for Ryan and Sharpay. Now I'm sure they're out there, but I couldn't help but write one myself.**

**Of course this story turned out a lot less fluffy than I originally thought it was going to be, but I never had a really "fluffy" relationship with my siblings so it wouldn't really seem authentic to me anyways.**

**Also this came out longer than I meant it to. I just couldn't figure out how to end it.**

Brace Face

Ryan's ears seemed to pop at the sudden quiet that fell on the almost empty coffee shop. Ryan was spending a nice time with a few of his new found friends. Meeting at the coffee shop was a common occurrence with them ever since they had worked at the country club his parents owned. But this reaction was not so common.

5 heads turned to the blond, eyes wide and mouths gaping.

"I'm sorry, Sharpay had what?" Chad asked the moment he was able to speak. Ryan raised one eyebrow in confusion.

"Um…Braces?" Ryan said. "It's not that big of a deal, kids get braces."

"Well yeah" said Taylor as she leaned forward. She placed her coffee down on the coffee table in front of her. "But Sharpay seems like she just came out of the womb with perfect hair…and teeth."

"It's just weird to think about Sharpay needing braces" Gabriella said from next to Taylor. The others nodded in agreement. Ryan just shrugged, not really knowing what to say.

"Well?" Troy asked, removing his arm from around Gabriella. He looked at Ryan expectantly.

"Well what?" Ryan said, he really wasn't expecting these kinds of reactions to his seemingly innocent offhand comment.

"Well do you have a picture?" Gabriella asked with a smile on her face. Troy, Chad, Taylor, and Jason all eagerly stared at Ryan, waiting. Ryan bit his lip as he debated on whether he should show them a picture. On one hand Sharpay would kill him. Like really kill him. But on the other hand she did look kind of funny with braces on, and it would no doubt amuse his new friends for a while.

Eventually he gave in to his friends whims. It wasn't like his twin would know what he did.

###

Ryan stared in horror at the flier taped to the wall. Both of his hands came up and grabbed his hair, knocking his hat to the ground. There on the wall was Sharpay's middle school face, braces and all. He was so preoccupied with the terror he felt that Ryan didn't even notice Troy next to him until he spoke.

"So this seems bad" Troy said glancing at Ryan.

"That is an understatement" Ryan replied after taking a few calming breaths. "how…?"

"Well" Troy started. "Jason kind of sent the picture from your phone to his phone, and then sent the picture to Martha, and then it just kept going." Troy shrugged and placed his hand on Ryan's shoulder in a sort of apology.

"RYAN!" A shrill shriek echoed from down the hall. Ryan quickly spun around, knocking Troy's hand off his shoulder with the movement, and he locked eyes with Sharpay. She seemed to pay no attention to the giggling classmates as she stared her twin down.

Ryan felt all of the heat leave his body as fear washed over him. Very slowly, and without breaking eye contact, Sharpay slipped off her heels. The second he saw his sister's feet free of the heels Ryan knew he had to act. He quickly sprinted in the opposite direction down the hall. He could hear his sister following him, so he didn't bother avoiding people when they got in his way.

He was grateful for the small mercy of being the faster twin when he was able to make it all the way to the costume room and hide behind one of the many clothing racks. A few seconds later the door was thrown open by Sharpay. Ryan tried his best not to breath too loudly, fearing that she'd find him.

As he sat there, he thought about how ridiculous it was being scared of his sister. But then he remembered how growing up with her was, and that was reason enough to be scared.

"I know you're in here Ryan" She said scarily calm. "It'll be easier on you if you come out now, instead of making me drag you out in front of all these people".

A little confused, Ryan peeked out from behind the peacock feathered coat and looked at the door. Sure enough there was a whole group of people watching. Most of the group was made up of the basketball team, and his friends.

'Thanks a lot for the help guys' Ryan thought bitterly. Suddenly two legs blocked his view of the door. Slowly Ryan's eyes made their way up. Sharpay glared down at her twin.

"You are so dead" she said right before pulling Ryan out from behind the clothes by his hair. Ryan gave, he admits, a rather girly squeal before grabbing at Sharpay's hair. Both twins' heads were bent back as they had their hair pulled. "OW"'s filled the small room. The big group just watched from the door way, not wanting to get involved in the sibling's fight.

"What is going on here?" Ms. Darbus said from behind the spectators. She forced her way through to get to the costume room. She looked at the scene before her and was appalled.

"Mr. and Miss Evans!" She said. "Cease this childish behavior this instant!" The twins didn't seem to hear her as they continued pulling each other's hair. Angrily, Darbus snapped her fingers twice at Troy and Chad, who happened to be a part of the group at the door.

"Would you two please split them up?" She ordered while waving a hand in the direction of the fight. The basketball captains quickly jumped into the room. Chad grabbed Sharpay while Troy grabbed Ryan. Once the boys had pried each twins' hands off each other's hair, Darbus spoke.

"Detention. Both of you. Maybe afterwards you'll both mature a little." Then Ms. Darbus walked off while simultaneously yelling at students to get to class.

Chad and Troy still held on to the twins, not feeling like it was safe enough to let them go. Sharpay elbowed her way free from Chad's grip, she fixed her hair, then turned to Ryan.

"You'll regret this." She said, leveling him with a glare. She then stormed off to her next class. Ryan sighed. He had a horrible feeling that Sharpay was right.

End.


End file.
